


Argentum's Redemption (Or how one set of brothers meet another set, and God brings everyone back)

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But he tries to not be, But puppy Dean and Cas later on I promise, Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is a cat temporily, Casteil is a great boyfriend, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Hates Himself, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean has terrible coping methods, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Dean, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, I am so mean to my babies, Internalized Homophobia, Jody uses her Mom Voice, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, No thanks to Gabe, No thanks to Sam never noticing anything, Oblivious Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a bad brother, Shapeshifter OCs, Temporary Character Death, What else is new, i will add more tags, lots of feels, on all the boys, save my babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: "Errat slumped forwards, dull green eyes fixed on his stained red hands. He was still himself, that would make him easier to kill, right? He hoped so, and when the door to the bathroom was kicked in Errat didn't even flinch. He waited, staring at his hands and hoping for the bang that would end his life.Then someone cried out. "No! That's Errat!"Rushing footsteps approached him, but they skidded to a stop in the doorway. "Oh Errat, cosa hanno fatto a te fratellino?" (Oh Erret, what have they done to you little brother?)"When Skinwalker Muta shows up on the doorstep of the motel the Winchesters are staying in, they are surprised that he wants their help with killing his former pack and saving his little brother and sister. Once there, they find a huge nest of Skinwalkers that arn't at all fond of Hunters, and only Muta's younger brother Errat still alive out of the two siblings.Then Chuck got the bright idea or bringing back Gabriel, and Cas, and just about everyone else.Sorry for the terrible summary, it's my first fic. I'll try to update once a week (Or whenever I finish a chapter).





	1. Two Brothers

 Errat POV:  
(Be prepared for gore, sadness, and the feels)  
  
The first time Errat drew blood, it was when he killed his own sister. His little sister. He couldn't even remember her name anymore, it had been less then two months ago. He had lost her name in the others he had killed.   
  
The blood that stained Errat's hands would never wash off, he had accepted that now. He had stopped trying before the first month was up. He had stopped crying before he was 5 years old. Stopped feeling before the second week of this was finished. He sat in the bathroom, staring at his red hands. Tasting the copper in his mouth as he ran his tongue over his still wolf-ish teeth. His dull green eyes were the last bits of color in his face, olive skin pulled tight over his face and framed by long, curly black hair that had matted weeks before.   
  
He wished he could still cry.  He wished his sister was still with him, wished he wasn't turning into his father. He wished he was like his older brother. The one Errat had loved and admired before he had been exiled. Muta, the lovable older brother who had always been there for Errat and his sister. Muta remembered her name, Errat was certain. But he never hoped to see Muta again. He would kill him, and that would break him to the point of no return. Or maybe Muta was already dead, and Errat had already forgotten.   
  
What had he done to deserve this? To be born, not even a Argentum. A medium genus, half breed. He was half Eastern, a disgrace to his pack and family. That was why Mother had named him Errat, mistake and Muta, dumb. His sister had had a insulting name as well. He couldn't remember what for the life of him. He couldn't remember what his family looked like anymore. He was just a killer, from a family of killers. A pack of killers.   
  
Bangs outside. Maybe the would kill Errat, free the world of his presence. He wished so bad for that.   
  
Errat slumped forwards, dull green eyes fixed on his stained red hands. He was still himself, that would make him easier to kill, right? He hoped so, and when the door to the bathroom was kicked in Errat didn't even flinch. He waited, staring at his hands and hoping for the bang that would end his life.  
  
Then someone cried out. "No! That's Errat!"  
  
Rushing footsteps approached him, but they skidded to a stop in the doorway. "Oh Errat, cosa hanno fatto a te fratellino?" (Oh Erret, what have they done to you little brother?)  
  
The voice should have been familiar, comforting. It had no effect on the 17 year old. He just kept staring at his bloody hands, running his tongue along his now human teeth.   
  
  
 Sam POV:  
  
Sam wasn't fully trusting of Muta, he was a skinwalker and that always spelled trouble. Dean didn't trust Muta either, but the sadness and determination the young man, barely old enough to drink, had exhibited was the kind Sam had come to expect from Dean. The kind of affection that a older brother had from raising his younger siblings, being the parent when he himself was only in Elementry school. Though from what Muta had said he and his siblings, Errat and Brutta, had never really gotten access to books or anything else they could learn from.   
  
The sadness Sam had seen on Dean's face was only trumped by the few times Dean had ever cried when Muta said this, but it was still nowhere close to Dean's expression when Cas had died. Sam, however, had wanted to test this.   
  
He had asked Muta to write out his name. Muta had looked confused, tilting his head like Cas had. Dean had left the room, Sam feared for the nearest bottle of alcohol and his brother's liver. Sam had then asked Muta to spell out his name verbally. Again Muta had seemed confused. Sam had made a trip to the Library, grabbing some kid's books for beginners. Muta had taken one look at them and fascination had filled the young man's face. He poked the books, long dark hair falling out from behind his ear as he tried to figure out how a boom worked. He asked all kinds of questions, blue eyes filled with curiosity. For instance: "Why do people need to read books?" "What is this letter?" "Could you teach me to read?". His genuine excitement about learning to read was what convinced Sam he actually had no clue how to read.   
  
Back to the present, Muta had led them to his 'Pack'. Muta was clearly uncomfortable, his blue eyes flitting around like he was scared someone would come launching out at him at any second. Him being antsy made Dean antsy, which in turn made Sam antsy. It was like a domino effect.   
  
Dean had cursed, then launched in first. Sam followed, and Muta brought up the back. The assault was like a firework had gone off, suddenly everyone in the house was on them. Almost all of them were in animal form, and among the silver coated wolves Sam saw cats, coyotes and dogs. All of them were snarling.   
  
Though it seemed these skinwalkers were not accustomed to guns. One shot, randomly into the crowd, and the pack scattered. More bullets shot into the crowds, scaring them further. Terrified, the pack squeezed it's way out of anything, giving the Winchesters easy pickings.   
  
Dean seemed a little off, but Sam was more concerned with the monsters then his brother at that moment.   
  
Soon bodies littered the ground, but ho boy would the Winchesters have to call in for help with tracking down the rest of the skinwalkers. It was going to be a recurring issue, and Sam knew it.  
  
Checking the doors that remained closed, he found one locked. Sam kicked down the door, and leveled his gun at the skinwalker inside. The strange thing about this one was that it was staring at it's hands, which looked red. The poor kid looked shell shocked, and Sam figured he was doing the poor thing a favor, when Muta came bursting next to him. Yelling "No! That's Erret!" as he sprinted over.   
  
When Muta's blue eyes examined his brother, he too a step back and murmured something in another language. Sam wasn't sure what.   
  
What Sam did know was the look in Muta's eyes as he took in his younger brother. Then, he stepped over the threshold. Sam watched in awe of the young man's courage, or just plain loyalty to his brother. Either way, Muta knelt infront of his younger brother, taking Erret's red hands in his own pale ones. Muta was muttering to his younger brother in a strange language, but he recognized Muta's name, and Erret's. He was pretty sure he heard Brutta's name too. Then his name and Dean's. Erret still hadn't moved.  
  
Muta moved closer to his brother hugging him. Sam could see the flich and there was no doubt that Muta hadn't felt it, but he only tightened his hug. Then the teenager relaxed, leaning into his brother in a way Sam had come to recognize as being touch-starved. Dean could be like that, and speaking of Dean...  
  
Sam glanced around the room, spotting Dean resting against the wall. He didn't have anything obviously wrong with him, so Sam assumed he was fine and went back to keeping a eye on the two skinwalkers. Muta had picked up his little brother and was cradling him close to his chest. Sam shook Dean as he passed and he grunted, but Sam wasn't keeping a eye on him. The two skinwalkers were in the back, Muta holding Erret's head in his lap. Dean slid into shotgun, and Sam took the driver's side. He didn't even question why Dean was in shotgun instead of driving, he was too busy trying to think about how hard the cleanup would be.  


	2. Watch Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home and can't even make it to his bed, and Cas (As a cat) is there for him when no one else even noticed.

Dean’s POV:

Dean was a excellent actor it seemed. That or Sammy really didn’t notice how much pain his older brother was in. Sam had bigger things to worry about though, like that huge ass shapeshifter nest/pack they had just basically sent to the winds. Though most of them were dead, the remaining bits of the pack were going to be hard to track down. He wasn't looking forward to that. Dean also knew that he fell to the wayside when there was a hunt, he always had. No reason for that to change.

At the moment, on their way home with Dean in shotgun and the two kids in the back, he was gritting his teeth through the burning pain in his side. Dean’s eyes felt heavy, and he longed to fall asleep, but he knew what awaited him if he fell asleep. The image of Cas, dead on the ground. The smell of burned wings filling the air. 

He didn’t need to see that again, he had seen it too many damn times. One time was too damn much, and yet every time he closed his eyes he saw Cas. His best friend, and -As Dean's traitorous brain supplied- Dean had wanted to be more. He had made Cas a mixtape, he had tried to tell Cas through actions but the idiot had no social skills. He hadn't noticed, no matter how much Dean hinted. But telling Cas was to much, talking about feelings was for girls. And there was no way in Heaven or Hell that he was a girl. (Okay, there was that weird Alternate Universe where he was a girl, but girl him had been pretty adverse to talking about feelings to) 

Dean took a deep breath, that ended in a hacking cough that ended in him nearly doubling over. Sammy, who was the one person he expected to notice, didn’t even glance at him. Dean’s face fell for a split second before he went back to staring out the windshield and praying to Chuck that Sammy didn’t crash them. Dean didn’t need that, not right now. The hospital was also the last place any of them wanted to be. How were they going to explain anything? 

Dean’s eyes flicked to the two kids in the backseat, then back to the road. It was going to be a murderously long and painful drive back to the bunker, one Dean was not looking forward to. His only comfort was that he had a stash of alcohol hidden under his bed, where he could crawl into a bottle and never climb out. 

If only the cat that Sammy had found would stop looking at him like it actually cared. That stupid feline never left Dean alone for more then a few minutes when they were home, like it was making sure he was okay at all times or something. Watching over him. Just like Cas. The stupid cat even had Cas’ eyes, and it’s fur was the color of Cas’ hair. 

He would still drink, but he always tried to keep the cat out. 

 

When they finally got back to the Bunker, Dean beelined for his room. He was limping, but he hid it as best he could until he was out of Sam’s line of sight. He managed to make it to his room before he slumped down against the wall, clutching his side. And the cat was already on his bed. 

The cat jumped down, it’s blue eyes wide with concern. It looked so much like Cas, and Dean couldn’t take it. He closed his eyes and refused to open them, until he felt a small, warm and furry body nuzzle it’s way onto his lap. 

Dean didn’t even try to make it get off, he just leaned his head back and rested one bloody hand on the cat’s back. He could have sworn it started purring.

 

The next morning, Dean woke up feeling like shit. 

His side had stopped bleeding at some point, but when he touched it, he didn’t feel the gashes. It was healed. The only way he could think of a wound to heal that fast was a angle, and the only one who cared about him was dead. So who had healed him? 

Dean, over the years, had adopted a ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’ mentality. He didn’t question it. He was just grateful, and he hoped that whoever had healed him could feel that. 

Next thing he noticed: The cat was still in his lap, staring up at him with big blue eyes. Dean stroked it, not noticing his hands and the cat’s fur were clean of blood. Then something else hit Dean, he wasn’t sneezing. He was allergic to cats, why wasn’t he sneezing his nose off? Maybe the cat was hypo-allergenic, that was what Sam had said the cat was. (Sam had taken the cat to a local vet before bringing it inside the bunker). 

Dean felt his head hurt. He needed either booze or coffee, most likely both. The cat jumped off of his lap, and he staggered upright. The headache tripled, and he felt dizzy. Why, Dean didn’t even want to think about. Coffee was needed, now. And of course, the cat was doing wht it always did: Followed Dean everywhere. 

The kitchen, however, was a surprise.

“Dean, I already did every test in the book. They are all really them.”

 

 

Cas POV:  
Being a cat was easier than expected, he actually rather liked it. Cats were simple, small, and stealthy. And his host (Especially made by Chuck for Cas while his normal vessel was being repaired in heaven) was hypo-allergenic, he wouldn’t make Dean sneeze. 

But sneezing was quickly the least of Cas’s worries, Dean was drinking more than normal and from memory, when Dean started drinking he was trying to drown his memories. And Cas had an idea of which memory. 

When he had died. 

And it pained Cas, so he had taken to following Dean around and trying to give him some sort of indication that the black cat was Cas. It didn’t seem like it was working, if the waves of sadness coming off the hunter were any indication. 

And Cas felt horrible.

He was the cause of Dean getting so little sleep and drinking himself to death so he could fall asleep. It killed him, and Cas did everything he could. But Dean always closed his door, so Cas could never come in. Until a few days prior when Dean had left his door open.

Cas had beelined for Dean's room when the main door opened, and settled himself in a catloaf on Dean's bed.

So when Dean had limped into his room and slumped down against the wall, Cas had gone to comfort him. Dean had been clutching his bloody side, and Cas with his excellent night vision had been able to see the white bone of a rib. So Cas had curled up in the hunter’s lap, and tried his hardest to heal him after Dean had fallen asleep. But Cas’ grace was still weak, and it took most of the night. And after, Cas had fallen asleep. 

When he woke up, Dean was still fast asleep. Cas smiled, and repositioned himself so he could watch over his hunter. 

When Dean did wake up, he seemed surprised at not finding the gashes in his side. He stroked Cas’ back, and Cas purred happily. Dignity aside, he was a cat and it felt nice. 

Cas jumped off Dean’s lap so he could get up, and followed him to the kitchen. Where, surprise of surprises, stood their fallen friends. Their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day? I wish. I wrote the first one last week, I just finished this chapter today. It's short, I know. I'll try to make them longer, but I'm writing on Google Docs. It looks longer on there then it dose on here.


	3. Under the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie yells at Sam for being a idiot, and Bobby clearly knows something that the boys don't. (Well, just Sam) And Muta being a good big brother.

Sam POV:

Sam had run every test he could think of. And then he had dived into the books to see if he could find any more, and done all those that he found. It had taken all night. 

He heaved a sigh. "Well, those are all the tests I could think of." Then he pulled as many people as he could into a hug. Now that he didn't have to worry about anyone being a monster, he could hold them and relish in having them back. Elieen, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Kevin, Ash, and then one person he had missed for years. Bobby, the surrogate father of him and Dean. And one less desirable person, John. He, somehow, got excluded from the hug. 

Sam then moved on to hugging individual people. Starting with Elieen, then Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Ash (Who he thanked for the help in heaven, which Ash claimed to remember). He then reluctantly hugged John. John didn't seem like he cared that he was last, he hugged back as tightly as if he actually cared. Sam was less enthusiastic, but still hugged him back. John was still his Dad.

It was then that Dean and the cat walked in. They both stopped dead, the cats eyes widened and Dean reached for a knife that wasn't there. Sam reacted quickly. “Dean, I already did every test in the book. They are all really them.”

Dean's eyes hardened, then he turned around and left. The cat followed him, not sparing another glance at the humans. This confused Sam, who rushed after his older brother, followed by Bobby and John. He heard Kevin sigh, something that sounded like 'They haven't changed on bit'. Charlie's footsteps followed after John a few seconds after.

Sam made a pinwheel turn, raced down the hallway, and slammed into the door. He rubbed his nose, glaring at the door like it had killed someone. Bobby skidded to a stop next to him (Not ramming into the door) then John and Charlie. Bobby guffawed. "What's with him?"

Sam had no clue why, but Charlie's eyes widened. "Where's Cas?"

Sam flinched. "He's.. He's dead."

Charlie put her head in her hands. "Sam, you are so oblivious!"

"How?" Sam asked, not seeing how. He was pretty perceptive, and very prone to 'Chick-Flic' moments.

"Dean was hoping to see Cas with us." Bobby said, the older hunter glaring at the door, then Sam. Then, for some reason, at John. John seemed to have no clue as to why Bobby was glaring at him.

"What?" He seemed genuinely puzzled. "What did I do?"

"You drilled this 'no feelings' crap into his head!" 

"And?"

"And? Why you-"

Charlie got between the two men before anything could start. "Okay boys, hackles down."

It was that moment Muta poked his head out of the room he and Errat were sharing. His face paled, and he ducked back inside. Or, tried to. John marched over and pulled the skinwalker out by his neck. Muta was fighting tooth and nail to get away, but John's grip was firm. "Who is this?" he asked, glaring at Sam.

"Ask him." Sam replied, frustrated with his father. The man hadn't even been back a full two hours and already they were at each other's necks.

John shook Muta like a naughty kid and demanded, "What's your name?"

Muta had stopped fighting and instead was quivering. His blue eyes were wide, terrified. His hair was still wet, fresh from a shower. When he didn't reply, John yelled again.

"John, the poor kid is terrified! Leave him be!"

Of course, that's when Errat came out.

The teenager's green eyes got wide, and he darted back into the room like a bullet. Muta, noticing his younger brother, resorted to his last option to get out. He shifted into a large silver wolf. John dropped him in surprise, and the skinwalker landed on his side. I didn't stop him, he was on his paws in seconds and taking off after his brother.

Stunned silence. Then John turned to Sam and growled. "There are SKINWALKERS living in here?!"

Sam got between his father and the door. "They aren't bad, they're just kids Dad. Muta's barely 21, and Errat is only 17."

"That's plenty of time to go bad in my book!" John snarled, trying to push his son out of the way. But Sam stood firm. "Dad, just listen! Don't hurt them. Muta led Dean and I to a huge nest of skinwalkers, and we killed a lot of them. Just letting these two live isn't that big of a request."

John glared at Sam. "You've gone soft."

Bobby, however, nodded. Charlie was gone, to where no one had any clue.

 

Muta POV:

Errat was curled up under the only thing that could hide him, the desk. The younger skinwalker was trying despretly to make himself smaller. Muta could kill that man, he had caused this! Errat had always done this when he was scared, and by the way he was quivering he was terrified. His green eyes were glued to his nees, his arms wrapped around them.

Before Muta could storm back outside and do something he would regret later, Errat whimpered. All the rage dissipated immediately, replaced by protectiveness. The silver wolf padded closer to his brother, nuzzling his arm. Errat, without looking, threw his arm's around his brother's silver neck. Closing his eyes as he pressed his face into the soft fur. Muta stood, letting himself be held. It had been a routine almost, whenever Errat or Bruna got scared. Muta would find them and comfort them, usually as a wolf.

Just like all the previous times, it lasted for a long time. Neither brother felt it, it felt like mere minuets. When Errat did pull away, he smiled. He still didn't speak, but Muta was simply overjoyed by the smile. His tail started wagging.

Soon Muta was back in human form (And fully clothed). He was thinking while Errat was in the shower. Neither brother was inclined to leave the room after the previous fiasco. He was thinking about his name. His name hadn't always been Muta. Once it was Hokori, Dust. And now that he was free of the Argentums, he could go by that again. Or something entirely new. 

Errat's name.. It had been Akarui. Bright. At least that's what Hokori(He decided on that name) remembered. And their little sister had been Hana. They had all had names. And Hokori was going to change his back. No more insulting names. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!!!!!!!! Chapter! 
> 
> So, I will try to update as often as I can. But I'm starting Highschool and I won't have a ton of time, so the most likely time for updates will be over the weekend. Fanart and comments and kudos always appreciated and cherished! Along with constructive criticism.


End file.
